Los Santos After Dark
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She was just looking for a few hours to escape from the insanity that's called home. But when she meets Franklin and Lamar, little did Carly know how much would change. (Slightly AU from Chop, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Clash Of Two Lives

_**A few hours earlier, Carly's perspective…**_

" _Look, I-" I start to say, only to realise it wasn't the guy following me and instead, a strange guy on a red Bati 801._

" _What's up, little lady? Damn… you are some tiny thing but you…" He said in a suggestive tone, sliding his hand onto my right hip._

" _Look, I don't know what your impression is of me…" I start to say, letting out a slight yelp when he squeezes my ass… I slap him across the face, him laughing before he looked at me again._

" _Damn! You're a fiery little thing, ain't ya? How about I-" He responded, sliding a few 50 dollar bills into my shorts before quickly revealing some pills. "Give you one of these little things? Next thing you know, you'll-" He replied before two other men approach us._

 _"What's up, D? Ain't no fun if the gangsters can't have none!" The taller, slimmer one responded... the fuck is with people today._

 _"Fuck you, I ain't sharing no ass with the CGF!" D exclaimed._

 _"Ain't no ass being shared, now fuck off!" I shouted, shoving the money back at him._

" _You calm down! And ain't there some law against you mark ass gangsters, insignia wearing motherfuckers?!" D responded, the taller of the duo aiming a gun at him._

 _D speeds off… and naturally since I'm feeling insulted that I was mistaken for a hooker, I follow the other two and jump in the van before it speeds off._

" _Hang on tight, girl! This gonna get rough!" The taller one exclaimed, me startled by a dog barking._

" _Chop, leave the little lady alone!" The shorter, more muscular one replied, the rottweiler making some slight whining noises and me reaching over and scratching his ears._

" _It's okay, boy." I say, Chop barking in a way that meant "Let's get this son of a bitch!"._

 _Chasing D leads us to the area not too far from the train yards and he gets crashed into by a bus._

" _Oh fuck!" I responded._

" _Damn, he got fucked up!" The tall one exclaimed before turning to us. "Franklin, take Chop and Tiny and go get that fool!" He responded, me, Franklin and Chop chasing after D in the train yards._

" _You're not even wearing that much makeup and your outfit's normal, how'd you get mistaken for a hooker?!" Franklin responded._

" _Wrong place, wrong time! Name's Carly!" I replied as we kept on chasing… and pulling train doors open. "Give it up, prick!" I shout, aiming my SNS Pistol at D and him seeing Chop and turning fearful._

" _You scared of dogs and tiny girls?" Franklin asked calmly before Chop chased after D… when we caught up with them, Chop had D on the ground and was biting him as the van stopped nearby._

" _Hey man, I ain't got no beef with the CGF!" D exclaimed once Franklin pulled him up._

" _Cause maybe we doin our own thing!" Franklin responded._

" _Hey, Lamar Davis, is that you?!" D exclaimed after I opened the back doors and shove D into the back._

" _Shut the fuck up!" I responded angrily, Franklin getting in the passenger seat and me and Chop getting in the back before I close the doors and Lamar drives off._

" _This girl your new hoodrat-" D shouted before I kick him in the face, breaking his nose._

" _Damn, girl, don't kill him!" Lamar responded before getting his phone and dialing a number. "We got your boy!"_

" _You calling them on a cellphone, you dumb motherfucker?!" Franklin responded._

 _We want the $40,000! Pay us or pay the funeral director!" Lamar responded, Franklin slamming on the brakes._

" _What the fuck you've gone and done?! Now we've gotta let this fucker outta here!" Franklin replied angrily, me kicking the doors open and tossing D out._

" _Get the fuck outta here! And give me that damn phone!" I shouted, grabbing Lamar's phone and throwing it out the back._

" _What the fuck, babe?!" Lamar exclaimed._

" _Don't call me babe!" I responded with a growl as D stood up and limped off, shouting about how he'll see us soon. "Next time you see will be the last time!" I shouted at him before slamming the doors and Franklin driving and dropping Lamar off._

" _Damn, not how you saw your day going, huh?" Franklin questioned after I got into the passenger seat._

" _Not by a long shot but I've been through crazier… some creep from my school was following me." I responded, Franklin driving back towards his house._

" _That ain't right… look, I know we just met and all but I don't feel right about you going off into the dark by yourself. Crash with me and I'll take you back home tomorrow." Franklin offered._

 _I follow him without hesitation… beats going back home tonight…_

 **Present time,** _ **Third Person Perspective…**_

Carly opened her bluish violet eyes slowly, her long light brown, violet and silverish curls slightly messy and her finding herself in a room with _Next Friday_ playing on Tv.

" _Friends… how many of us have them? Friends… ones_ we can _depend on? Friends…"_

" _Shut the fuck up! I don't even like Whodini!"_

"Who couldn't like Whodini?" Carly responded with a slight laugh before she saw Franklin in the doorway. "Oh hey… Franklin, right? My memory's a bit fuzzy." She replied.

"Yep… we stayed up a bit and watched _Friday_ , _Next Friday_ and _Friday After Next_ before we fell asleep at about three in the morning." Franklin explained before Carly glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten.

"Aw, fuck! My mom's gonna go fucking berserk!" Carly muttered before she sat up and put her ankle length steel toe motorcycle boots on.

"I can tell it's far from the first time you've been away from home all night." Franklin responded with a slight chuckle after turning the Tv off, Carly chuckling as well.

"Yeah, it is… sometimes I don't go home for days, that's how crazy she drives me." Carly replied before Franklin grabbed the keys to his Buffalo S.

"Might as well not send you home before you've eaten so how does Burger Shot sound?" Franklin asked.

"Sounds damn good." Carly replied before they walked outside and he opened the passenger door for her after unlocking it, Carly getting in the seat and Franklin closing the door.

From across the street, Tonya watched with a mix of curiosity and jealousy as Franklin got in and drove off.

"Better not be seeing some girl from the rich part of town!" Tonya muttered, scratching her right arm in need of a fix.

She went to go find JB's dealer… and had an idea.


	2. Friends

_**A/N: Older radio stations will be added in with music from movies added in as well.**_

 _ **Two weeks ago…**_

" _How the fuck did we lose track of Jadey so quickly?!" Lunch responded as she, Max and Ethan looked around the crowded nightclub for Carly._

" _I thought you two were keeping an eye out for her!" Ethan replied, him and Carly having had a fight the day before._

" _It was supposed to be Lunchables' responsibility." Max said, crossing her arms._

" _Oh… blame me for everything, Maxie J, huh? It ain't even my fault this time." Lunch explained._

 _Ethan rolled his eyes before looking towards the back, seeing Carly throwing her drink at one of his friends off of the soccer team._

" _Hands off, fucker!" Carly shouted as the trio reached them._

" _Better back off or Coach Balor and Mandy will notice something's up." Max warned._

" _Ethan, your trashy cousin was coming on to me!" The guy responded._

" _Fuckin liar!" Carly replied._

" _Hey, you don't say anything about her, okay. She's real family, not like the others." Ethan explained, not talking about Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy. "If you got a problem with that, I'll let your rich father know what else you've been doing beside listening to him."_

 _The guy stormed off, Ethan, Max and Lunch guiding Carly outside and Carly rubbing her hands over her face to try to shake off the intoxication._

" _Why were you drunk? We have a game tomorrow and you're pulling this stunt again, Carly?" Ethan explained._

" _I'm not drunk, I only drank half of a martini!" Carly responded… before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Ethan caught her as she fell, Max dialing 911 as a frantic Lunch crouch down and shook Carly._

" _Girlie! Wake up!" Lunch shouted while shaking her._

" _Lunchables, snap outta it!" Ethan shouted, slapping her._

" _What the…" Lunch started to say in shock, before slapping Ethan back. "You snap outta it, she's out cold!" She yelled as the ambulance pulled up._

 _Carly opened her eyes again, seeing Michael._

" _Dad…" Carly responded, voice rough from the drugs being flushed out of her system and Michael lightly brushing her hair back._

" _You scared the hell outta me…" Michael replied, lightly kissing Carly on her forehead._

 _Carly didn't remember anything past leaving the house with Lunch, Max and Ethan… and wouldn't just yet…_

 **Present time…**

"Damn, that's an old one." Carly replied as _Friends_ by Whodini played during Playback FM's throwback weekend as Franklin drove… and stopped when he saw Lunch talking to Tonya.

"I'm telling ya, he was leaving with some skinny girl with multiple colors in her hair! You know her?" Tonya responded.

"Uh, hell yeah, that happens to be my friend who I been looking for." Lunch explained.

"Look, you ladies want any weed or not?" The dealer replied.

"Give me a nickel bag." Lunch responded, looking at the dealer.

"I'll take some Mellow Vinewood." Tonya replied before they heard tires screech and saw the Buffalo S take off.

"What the hell was that?!" Lunch exclaimed, before looking back at the dealer. "You know What? Give me Rocky Hills, I need to take the edge off for a long time… maybe a whole day." She stated.

The dealer nodded and handed both of them their weed before they left.

"Damn, that was close! You alright?" Franklin responded.

"Yeah, thanks. Hopefully, she'll just think she's hallucinating." Carly answered as Franklin switched it to Radio Los Santos and _Today Was A Good Day_ by Ice Cube played… before her phone rang and she answered it. "Yeah, Maxie J, what's up? Lunch call you?" She asked.

"Yeah, and somehow while I was getting a drink from Steve's hidden drink stash, she snuck out the window. Did she went off to get high, cause half of my money is gone?" Max explained.

"Saw her with Tonya and some dealer." Franklin responded, Max startled at hearing his voice as she had never met him.

"Who is that?! You want me to call Ethan?" Max questioned in shock.

"No, there's no need to call Ethan! Look, things got insane last night and I needed to hide somewhere for a bit… I'll explain the rest later." Carly replied.

"Carly, don't you dare-" Max responded, Carly hanging up as Max saw Christian.

"Was that Jadey, where is she?" Christian asked.

"She's… with a friend. But, she'll be alright." Max stated.

At the Burger Shot, Blake decided to take a few minutes to relax… Los Santos was new to her but she liked it so far.

She heard the door open and saw two people walk in, the smaller one saying "You're a real gentleman." and the taller one chuckling and putting his arm around her… and Blake seeing her tattoos.

"Hmm… those tattoos look familiar to me…" Blake said to herself, before a small french fry was thrown at her face. "Stop that, Bobby Michael." She said, moving the tossed fry away from her as it landed on the table, before looking back at the 8 month old sitting in the highchair.

Bobby laughed and clapped his hands, Blake smiling.

"Finish up, then we'll go back to Aunt Cali, okay?" Blake replied, Bobby seeing Carly before turning back to Blake.

"Lee?" Bobby asked, pointing to the picture of Carly and Blake when they were 4 and trying to say Carly's name.

"Yeah, that's Carly, Bobby-boo." Blake said, and without looking Bobby thrown his sippy cup full of Sprunk at Carly and Franklin. "What and how?!" She exclaimed in shock.

Carly picked the sippy cup up and cleaned it off before walking over with Franklin and setting it down on Bobby's highchair.

"They like to do that a lot, my little brother did at that age… Blake?!" Carly responded, blinking in shock as she recognised the raven, pink and teal haired teen.

"That's my name… But who are you?" Blake questioned once more.

"Lee-Lee!" Bobby babbled, pointing towards Carly.

"Carly?" Blake replied before she stood up and the two hugged.

"I missed you, Blake…" Carly responded as they let go.

"I've missed you too, Carly Jade." Blake said, before looking back at her 8 month old son. "And this is my baby boy and also your little cousin, Bobby Michael." She explained.

"Hi, Bobby." Carly replied, Bobby kissing her on her nose and Blake giggling.

"He's very loveable… And who is this handsome guy?" Blake stated, before looking at Franklin.

"Name's Franklin. Your cousin and I are new friends to each other." Franklin explained, the two shaking hands for a few seconds.

"It's nice to meet ya. We just got here about a few days ago." Blake explained.

As they settled down to eat, Carly ignored her phone ringing… and settled into conversation with them.

"Damn it!" Ethan growled as he hung up, Carter looking at him.

"She's still not talking to you?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, what the hell did I do to her?!" Ethan questioned.

"Look, just give her time to cool off. Maybe she's still a little mad about the fight." Carter responded as they sat down.

"I'm supposed to be the one to protect her, Pop. But she won't listen." Ethan explained.

The two heard "Ow, damn it!" from the kitchen after a plate was broken and ran in, seeing the young waitress with a cut on her right hand.

"You okay?" Carter questioned, walking towards the young waitress.

"Yeah, just freaked out more than anything." She responded, tucking some of her short black hair behind her right ear. "Mikaela, don't throw things at me again! Norah's on maternity leave but it doesn't give you the right to be a bitch!" She shouted, the other waitress storming off.

"Sally, right?" Carter asked after helping her rinse her right hand.

"Yeah. Grew up in this crazy town." Sally responded as they shook hands. "Oh and Ethan? Little bit of advice, if she's with a friend, she'll be okay." She responded.

' _Yeah, right.'_ Ethan thought, already suspicious.


	3. Complications

_**Two months earlier…**_

 _The thunderstorm echoed loudly outside as Carly reached the house, having left the out of control party because something had been nagging at her._

 _Putting her key in the lock, she walked in and closed the door before heading upstairs… pushing the door to her parents bedroom open, her eyes widened and she yelled out in shock._

" _This… of all the fucked up things you've done, this is the worst!" Carly responded in a low and angry tone as Amanda climbed off of Carter, both covering themselves up._

 _"Carly, get out of here! You so much as tell your father, you'll be out on your ass!" Amanda yelled, Carly's eyes narrowed in rage and it overwhelming her before she reached over and grabbed the tacky looking nearby vase._

" _I'd rather go live at The Lost MC campground than stay here any longer, you heartless harpy!" Carly yelled after throwing it at Amanda, who ducked and screamed in shock before Carly stormed off into her bedroom and Carter got dressed and followed her as she was leaving with a packed duffle bag._

" _Carly, just listen-" Carter started to say, Carly turning around and slapping him across the face._

 _"How can you betray my dad like that?! You were one of his closest friends for over 20 years or did that friendship go down the drain when you found out that Macey lied to you about being Blake's dad?!" Carly shouted before she took a deep breath. "You're not her biological father, Carter. Your best buddy is and you decided to get back at him by doing the horizontal mambo with his slutty wife!" She responded in a low and angered tone before she grabbed her dropped duffle bag and left, leaving her mother and uncle behind._

 _When she ended up in The Lost MC campground after calling him, Carly and Johnny looked at each other._

" _Hey, don't worry… she won't come looking here." Johnny responded after Carly had settled her things into the guest bedroom._

 _Carly nodded and the two friends hugged before Carly went to go get cleaned up._

 _She felt much better as she let the shower soothe her troubled mind and exhausted body…_

 **Present time…**

It was when Carly was back home that Franklin headed to the car dealership and Simeon told him and Sally once she got there about a repossession, saying "Some Rockford Hills Daddy's boy nonsense, don't worry about it. Try to bring the car back in good condition, huh?".

"I gotcha, don't worry about it." Sally responded before she left, driving to the house… she shut the car off, got out and climbed up the brick wall.

She rendered the gardner unconscious before climbing up and into the house through the bathroom, hearing "That's just because you have a massive gaper, you bitch!" and then a girl mouthing off before she yelled "Dad, he said I had a massive… Jimmy called me a bitch!" before she headed to her room.

Sally quietly crept downstairs, quickly sneaking into the garage and climbing into the driver's seat… she drove off and called Simeon.

"Hey Simeon, I got the ride, I'm coming back." Sally responded.

"If you bring the repossession to me this time, I could have it out on the street before the day is done." Simeon replied before they hung up.

And then Sally felt a gun pressed against his head… before hearing "Lower it, she's a waitress at Uncle Carter's restaurant." and Michael lowering his gun.

"Fuck… don't look around, you just keep driving where you're going. From the looks of it, it's part of a credit fraud." Michael replied.

"Look, I'm just working the fucking repossessions as a second job. The guy was behind on his payment!" Sally responded.

"Unlikely, considering my son just got the car! Who gives you the slip?" Michael replied.

"A car dealer by the name of Simeon Yetarian." Sally explained before she reached the dealership.

"Drive through it, right through the fucking window and fast!" Michael responded.

"Fuck my life!" Sally muttered before she slammed on the pedal and crashed the car into the dealership, Simeon and Franklin jumping back.

"Sally, what the fuck are you doing?!" Simeon yelled after the three got out, Sally yanking Carly up to her feet but Franklin pulling them apart.

"Calm down! Sally, why are you even wearing a waitressing uniform?" Franklin asked.

"Took a second job because we're barely getting paid here! As for why I crashed the car?! That girl's dad is a fucking lunatic! Because you and Lamar stole that damn bike, Simeon made me rob Jimmy's car back!" Sally responded before pulling her gun on Carly, Michael putting him behind her. "But this one's father held a gun to me and made me smash that overpriced car through the damn dealership! Because of you and Lamar!" She yelled, still angry and Franklin disarming her.

"I don't cheat my employees out of their pay!" Simeon shouted before he was thrown at the car.

"Seems like you do! As well as your customers! Take a look at this car, does it look like it's worth 5 grand a month to you?!" Michael replied, holding Simeon by his throat.

"You fucking racist!" Simeon responded, Michael slamming the car door into his head.

It was after Sally and Michael had left separately to cool off that Carly and Franklin had left together.

"I'll find somewhere else to work." Franklin responded.

"What about Sally, you think she'll be okay?" Carly asked.

"She will. Just give her some space, she'll cool off." Franklin responded, his right hand resting on Carly's back. "So you got any plans today? You look like you don't want to go home." He replied.

"You're right, I don't want to head on home." Carly responded before Franklin moved his hand to her left shoulder.

It was a way of motioning her to stay where she was before he walked to an Albany Emperor… picking the lock, he opened the driver's side door and got in before he hotwired the car and opened the passenger door.

When Carly got in, the two closed the doors and buckled up before Franklin drove off… he turned the radio on and switched it to Radio X, _Mother_ by Danzig playing.

Carly and Franklin started singing along to it… and although he had just known her for a few days, Franklin could see that she was truly happy.


End file.
